<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't bottle up your feelings by gnimbus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526100">Don't bottle up your feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnimbus/pseuds/gnimbus'>gnimbus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boku no Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Manga Spoilers, bit of kamijirou, izuocha flows through my veins, light angst i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnimbus/pseuds/gnimbus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina found a little something from Izuku's notebook.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashido Mina &amp; Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Ashido Mina, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, hinted Kaminari Denki/Kyouka Jirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the whole thing while listening to Kirameki. (Your lie in April OST)</p><p>This is my first time posting a story. Also, I wrote this on my phone so please forgive me if I'm inconsistent with honorifics and punctuations.</p><p>This idea has been on my head for a few days, so I thought I might as well write it down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a Friday night at the common area of Class 2-A dorms.</p>
<p>"Midori-kun, can I talk to you for a bit?" Mina hurried trying to catch up to Izuku who was looking to go outside for a bit of night training.</p>
<p>"Ashido-san? Sure, what is it?"</p>
<p>Izuku was confused, why would Mina talk to him out of the blue. He picked up the set of towels and a water bottle from the food counter of the dorms.</p>
<p>"I was wondering why you have so many pages about Ochako-chan in your notebook? Hmm?" Mina asked with a huge smirk on her face.</p>
<p>"Eh? I was just, I- How did you know that?" Izuku tried to answer.</p>
<p>"Oh, I just saw it earlier in the classroom while you were out for a bit. But I didn't do that just to make fun of you or anything, I just thought that you're one of the smartest students in class and you write a lot of hero stuff in your notebook. I thought I could maybe pick something up from you."</p>
<p>"Ashido-san, you should've just asked me if you wanted some tips you know?" Izuku looked down and facepalmed.</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry Midori-kun, I'll do that next time." Mina apologised. "So about my question earlier... "</p>
<p>Izuku returned to his flustered state, he didn't expect Mina to go back to her original question. "About that, umm, it's because she's super cool y'know." Izuku said, hoping that she wouldn't pry anymore.</p>
<p>"Uh huh, but why was she the only ones who's drawing is super detailed?"</p>
<p>"Wait, Ashido-san, you got it all wrong."</p>
<p>"Also, she's the only one who has her traits listed out."</p>
<p>"It's bec-"</p>
<p>"Bubbly, kind, hard-working and the one that really piqued my interest is 'cute'." Mina continued.</p>
<p>Izuku sighed, feeling defeated. "Okay I won't lie to you, Ashido-san. All of what you said were all true, those were really in my notebook. I don't even know why I even wrote those things. Maybe I found her really interesting when we all started here in UA."</p>
<p>Mina squealed after putting two and two together, trying her best not to be any louder. She did not expect that kind of answer from him. "So, when are you going to tell her?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Tell her what?" Izuku asked.</p>
<p>"That you like her, silly." Mina answered.</p>
<p>"No, wait, it's not like that!"Izuku said as he was waving his hands in front of him.</p>
<p>"Mhm?" Ashido hummed.</p>
<p>"Okay, maybe it is like that. But I'm not gonna tell her that!" Izuku almost shouted. He tried his best to calm himself after what she said. 'Like'</p>
<p>"Uraraka-san is amazing. All of those things that I wrote in my notebook, those were all the things I saw from the entrance exam to now. From the day I met her, I just thought of her as a nice person but after spending some time with her, after all the challenges we've all been through, she..." Izuku felt his chest tightened.</p>
<p>"She seems so much more."</p>
<p>"So you do like her."</p>
<p>Izuku nodded. "I don't think you need glasses to see how amazing, cool and kind hearted she is. Any guy would be lucky to be with her. Meanwhile, I'm just... me. A plain looking nerd, whose obsessed with learning about quirks and heroes. I don't think I even have redeeming qualities. She's out of my league."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's true at all. I think everyone in the class seems to look up to you especially Ochako-chan.Plus you'll never know if you don't try." Mina said, trying her best to lift Izuku's spirits up.</p>
<p>"Thank you for the words of encouragement Ashido-san, but I really don't see it that way." Izuku got up the sofa, looking to leave the common area to go outside for his night training. Mina chased him to the door trying to keep the conversation up.</p>
<p>"Wait Midori-kun!" Mina said. She was doing her best to try and convince Izuku to be honest with himself and his feelings.</p>
<p>"It's fine Ashido-san, her reciprocating my feelings isn't the only thing I'm worried about. Uraraka-san has a lot on her plate already. She's doing her best to become a hero as soon as possible, not for herself but for others as well."</p>
<p>"But Midori-" Mina tried to interrupt him, maybe change his mind.</p>
<p>"I told you it's okay." Izuku paused for a bit. "The last thing I want is for me to be the reason she doesn't become a hero." Izuku said this looking down, with his vocal tone a bit deeper.</p>
<p>"I have a favour to ask you, Ashido-san. Please keep whatever I said from anyone, especially from Uraraka-san. She already helped me so much, I can't cause any more trouble for her." Izuku looked back at Mina, doing his best to fake a smile. He left and closed the sliding door, proceeding with his training.</p>
<p>Mina could only stare at the door before calling someone who's been hiding at the dining area.</p>
<p>"Ochako-chan, you can come out now." Mina said.</p>
<p>"Wha- how did you know I was here?" Ochako asked while trying to get out of her hiding spot.</p>
<p>"That doesn't matter, you heard him right?" Ochako nodded. Even Mina could see how sad and at the same time flustered because of what she just heard.</p>
<p>"What are you waiting for? Go talk to him now!" Mina ordered.</p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am!"  Ochako answered and chased Izuku.</p>
<p>To be continued.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is for the better right? I just hope I made the right decision." Izuku muttered to himself as he was doing continuous kicks.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ochako was there watching him train while she was at the corner of the dorm building, trying not to be spotted yet. 'I'm not dreaming right? All this time, me and Deku-kun share the same feelings.' Ochako thought, fanning herself with her hands. It was still unbelievable that the boy, the hero she looked up to likes her back.</p><p>Ochako could hear him panting. With every kick, she could feel he exerts more force. 'Should I really do this? Can this go on? Everyday I see him, what I feel for him seems to grow stronger.' Ochako teared up.</p><p>With danger that everyday might bring, they don't know how much longer they would be able to see each other. "This might be the only chance that I have to tell him." Ochako subconsciously said.</p><p>She squeaked and immediately covered her mouth, hoping that Izuku was fully focused on his training that he wouldn't be able to hear what she said.</p><p>"Is someone there?" Izuku yelled. He peeked a little but continued immediately with his training.</p><p>"Hey Deku-kun." Ochako greeted. "Good evening." She forced herself to smile so that he wouldn't be able to notice that she was crying.</p><p>But Izuku, could hear her let out sniffs in the middle of her greetings. 'Was she crying? Why? Don't tell me she heard my conversation with Ashido-san.' Izuku thought to himself.</p><p>"Oh hey, Uraraka-san, what brings you here?" Izuku asked.</p><p>"I was wondering where you were." That was a lie, she's been following him this whole time. "Can we talk for a bit?" Ochako asked.</p><p>"I'm kinda busy right now, can we talk later?" Izuku said still not looking at her.</p><p>Ochako couldn't say a thing. She never felt this defeated before. 'No, I need to talk to him now.' What if tomorrow might not come? They're both heroes in training. Making it out of emergencies and fights against villains is not certain was what she was thinking.</p><p>"But Deku-kun.." *sniff*</p><p>"Did you hear what I said to Ashido-san?" Izuku finally asked. She was surprised by the question, but was thankful because that was the direction of the conversation she was hoping for.</p><p>"Yes." Ochako answered while looking at the ground.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Uraraka-san. Please forget all about that." Izuku kicked in the air with so much force.</p><p>"Deku-kun, how will I be able to forget about that?" She cried and looked up at him. 'How could he say that and expect me to forget it?'</p><p>"Those were probably the nicest things I've heard from someone. And most of all, it came from none other than you. To think that the hero that I look up to, the boy I've had feelings for, likes me back. Tell me, how can I forget that?" Ochako said sobbing while walking closer to him.</p><p>"Uraraka-san, there's a good reason for that-"</p><p>"Deku-kun, for someone so smart, you can actually be so dense."</p><p>He felt her going closer to him. Finally, Izuku looked at her for the first time since talking to her this evening, but Ochako immediately cupped his face with both of her hands. He didn't notice until now that she was already this close to him</p><p>"Geez, you're finally looking at me." Ochako said smiling with tears dropping from her eyes. Izuku's face was filled with worry as soon as he saw Ochako's face. He hasn't seen her cry this much.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Uraraka-san. I was hoping that you would not hear that, because the day you told me and Iida-kun your reason to be a hero, I- I would do my best to help you." Izuku paused for a bit.</p><p>"You big-"</p><p>"You are the very first friend I made since middle school. I was hoping that you wouldn't find out about me liking you because I don't want to ruin the friendship we have."</p><p>"You big dum-"</p><p>"Not only that, you've helped me so much ever since the day we met. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would be here in UA with you guys. I thought that me having feelings for you won't help and I would only cause trouble for you."</p><p>"Deku-kun, you big dummy!" She slapped both sides of his face with her hands lightly so she could get his attention and get him off of his muttering spree. Izuku was so into it that he didn't notice that Ochako's hands were still in his face.</p><p>Izuku was taken aback by what she said. Of all people, she didn't expect her to yell and slap him like that. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Again, for someone so smart-" Ochako sighed. She can't take it anymore. If she's going to do this, she would have to be direct.</p><p>"Deku-kun, the only reason I'm here in UA is because you saved me from the zero-point robot.  The reason I'm STILL here in UA is because you inspire me to always do my best. Both of us wouldn't be here if it weren't for each other. Please get it through that big head of yours!"</p><p>
  <em>"It would have been bad luck if you'd fall"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Can I at least give him my points? He saved me, please!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But 'Deku' sounds 'like you can do it', so I like that name"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Deku you've been amazing since we met, but the sports festival made me realize that again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be watching, do your best."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you feeling okay? I hope my slap didn't hurt you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've turned it to a new strength. We've improved each other."</em>
</p><p>Memories of all of their conversations before came flooding in. After remembering all the things Ochako said to him, he broke down into her shoulders. She was surprised but she just wrapped her arms around him, her jaws touching Izuku's head.</p><p>"You were holding it all on your own for a while didn't you?" Ochako asked with a sign of relief on her face but she would be lying if she said she wasn't crying too. They stayed like that for a while.</p><p>"I'm sorry for being this dense all this time, Uraraka-san."</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for keeping all these from you."</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for making you cry too."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for trying to push you away. I'm sorry a million times over."</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away from their hug and put her forehead on his.</p><p>"I know you didn't do that to hurt me. I know you well enough that you wouldn't want to hurt me." Ochako reassured him.</p><p>"You're too nice to me you know, sometimes I think I don't deserve you." Izuku said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"I think I should be the one who's asking if I deserve you." Ochako answered back. After a brief moment of silence, Izuku mustered up his courage.</p><p>"Uraraka-san, I love you." Izuku confessed.</p><p>"I know." Ochako giggled.</p><p>"Wait, you're not gonna say it back? I built up my confidence just to tell you that you know." Izuku pouted.</p><p>"I don't know, try using my first name, maybe I'll give you a reply by then." Ochako teased.</p><p>"O-Ochako, I l-love you" Izuku replied immediately looking directly in her eyes. A blush was visible on Ochako's face. She did not expect him to say it that fast.</p><p>"I-I love you too Izuku." She took a quick peck on his lips and pulled away again with her face covered by her hands, only four fingers touching to make sure she doesn't float away. Izuku held his lips because he didn't expect her to do that. After seeing how flustered she was, he giggled and held out his pinky.</p><p>"Why?" Ochako looked at him, puzzled.</p><p>"Pinky promise. Promise that we'll continue pushing each other to be better." Izuku said.</p><p>Ochako nodded and put her pinky so she can cross it with his. "Hmm, I got one too. Promise that whenever we have problems, we'll turn to each other, no holding back."</p><p>"I promise." Both of them said in unison.</p><p>"Hey! You two love birds done?" Ochako and Izuku recognized that voice. It was from Mina who was peeking out the window with the rest of their classmates cheering them on. All of them looking satisfied.</p><p>"My, oh my." Momo giggled.</p><p>"It's always the quiet ones!" Minoru yelled but was immediately hit with a shock from Kyoka's earphone jacks. "I got you Midoriya." Kyoka assured Izuku.</p><p>"Thank you, Jiro-san!" Izuku chuckled and thanked her.</p><p>"Hey Jammingwhey, I'm surprised you're not jealous." Kyoka said.</p><p>"Hmm? Why would I be jealous? I got my eyes on someone already." Kyoka blushed at Denki's answer.</p><p>"Whatever, idiot!" Kyoka replied while looking away.</p><p>"Everyone, we should now go inside before Aizawa-sensei catches and scolds all of us." Tenya exclaimed. "Also, good job you two, I'm really happy for you." He couldn't help but be happy and tear up a bit.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't notice the time." Izuku said. "I guess it really flies when you spend time with the ones you love, huh?" Izuku asked her and grabbed a hold of her hands. Now, it was Izuku's time to tease her. A blush yet again was visible on her face, as she was being led by Izuku to go inside the dorms.</p><p> </p><p>It was an unbelievable evening for the both of them. A rollercoaster ride of emotions. Moments to remember.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the end of my first story. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you guys expected.I'm still learning to set-up the pace of the story and I'm trying not to be too dialogue-heavy.</p><p> Also, this might seem like an as*-pull of a story just to get them to confess because I think I made them too "OOC". Again, I'm sorry about that. </p><p>But if you like it please tell me on the comments what you liked in the story, it would be greatly appreciated. </p><p>Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know when the next chapter might come out. I'm trying my best to make a chapter thats better than the first one. If you've gone this far from reading, thank you for taking your time to read this.LOL</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>